The Perks Of Knowing You
by Nisa Somerholic
Summary: What if Damon was human and he didn't have the power to compel Elena to forget their first meeting?How would this affect her life,choices and her upcoming meeting with the younger Salvatore?
1. When I First Saw You

Elena was leaving the bon-fire. She had so many things twirling in her head that she couldn't stay and keep on partying. At the top of her problems was her relationship with Matt and his plans for their furute which she absolutely didn't want. But it wasn't Matt's fault or anyone else's,it was hers. She was the one who agreed to give themselves a chance as a couple. She knew Matt from tha day she was born and they were always together in everything,best friends...but as a couple,they didn't work and now she had to give an end to all of this. After all it was the best thing to do and Matt would be free from her and he would get the chance to find a girl who would fall in love with him and get to be happy with her.

Now she was waiting all alone in the midle of the street near the forest, for her parents to come and pick her up. The sky was clear and the stars were like little diamonds floating in a black ocean.

She took her phone out of her pocket to call Bonnie so that she wouldn't feel lonely while waiting there. But before she did,she heard a voice.

"Katherine."

A black dressed man was standing about 10 metres away from her. She couldn't see him well because the shadows of the forest were still hiding him.

"No I'm.." She didn't finish her sentense. She decided to take a look behind her to make sure the man was really talking to her and not to another girl that she had not noticed. But there was no one there. "I'm Elena." She finally said.

The man walked in the light where she could see him. He was young,about 23. He had messy black hair which looked so natural, pale skin and a beautiful face with big ocean blue eyes and perfectly shaped lips.

He seemed a little lost and confused.

"You just look..." He started saying but he didn't finish. "I'm Damon."

She at least now knew his name, but she still had so many questions about who was this man that she had never seen in this small town before and why did he call her with another name?

"Not to be rude or anything Damon, but isn't it a little creepy that your're out here, in the middle of nowhere?"

The man looked kind of surprised with her question.

"You're the one to talk. You're out here all by yourself"

He wasn't all good looks. He was also smart.

"It's Mystic bad ever happens here." She informed him. But then she decided to open up first and tell him the truth. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend."

He half shut his ocean blue eyes and then talked again.

"About what?" He asked. "May I ask?" He added politely.

"About life,future...he's got it all mapped out." Elena felt weird for telling a stranger that she just met all of these things but there was something about Damon that made her feel comfortable.

"And you don't want it?" He asked again with interest painted all over his face.

"I don't know what I want." She honestly replied.

"That's not want what everybody wants." He took a step towards her.

"What?" She asked and a smile got formed in her lips. "A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"

She didn't know why she said that. She knew she sounded and seemed a little flirty but the words just came out of her mouth without her realising it and now she couldn't fix it.

The good news were that he seemed cool with it. He smiled and his whole face lighten up. He shooked his head and looked at her while he came a little closer to her.

"Let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things"

His age was saying otherwise but for some reason he really seemed like he had experienced many things. She felt the need to challenge him.

"So tell me is it that I want?" She asked playfully.

He didn't hesitate for a second. He started covering the distance between them while he was answering her question.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even a little danger"

When he finished his sentence he was standing right in fron of her. She was looking into his eyes and she was speechless. She had no idea who Damon was or why he was there, but he was probably the first person to figure out what she wanted. Suddenly her eyes were had a fire in them and it was burning for him. She had to say something to break the silence.

"And what do you want?"

Damon seemed shocked for the first time in this conversation. It seemed like no one has asked him this before.

He opened his mouth to form the words but the sound of a car somewhere in the background got their attention. Elena turned her head. It was her parent's car. She had completely forgot about them. It was like time stopped flowing from the moment she met him.

"It's my parents" She informed him.

"I hope you get everything you're looking for. As for what I want...we'll maybe finish this conversation another time. Goodnight Elena." He smiled gently.

She didn't have the time to say anything. He turned her his back and started walking in the forest again until she couldn't see him anymore as the shadows wrapped him.

Her heart was beating fast. After meeting him, a thousand new questions about who she was and what she wanted out of life were born in her head.


	2. Turn It Off

(Part 1)

Elena oppened her eyes slowly. She haven't slept much last night because she couldn't stop thinking about her meeting with Damon. She knew he was a stranger, she knew that she would probably never see him again in her life but she also knew that she would never forget the amazing connection that hey had.

She got out of her bed and she started searching on her desk to find her diary. She have't met Caroline and Bonnie yet,and she needed to tell someone how she felt.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday night the weirdest thing happened. While I was waiting for my parents to come and pick me up I met someone. We talked less than 10 minutes but at this time I completely changed my mind about several things about my life._

_The first thing that I was afraid to do(but now I'm not) was to tell Matt that I want to break up with him. In our relationship there was always something missing. We never were like a real couple. I thought sex would change things but it didn't. I still see him as my best friend. I really love him and I want the best for him so I'll set him free. I will always be there for him and I will support him in everything he needs but I can't keep on living in a lie anymore._

_The conversation with that stranger (named Damon) also made me question my future. Until last night I had no idea of what I wanted and now I've started wondering. As a kid I always imagined that I would finish school,go to college,meet someone,marry him and start a family. For me it seemed like this was the destination of everyone's life._

_But Damon talked about adventure,danger,passion and I realised that I haven't really experienced any of this and since yesterday I feel like I crave them, like I want him to show me what all these mean so that I can figure out if I want the safe life I've always been planning or an adventurous, wild one._

_I'm sure this was the first and last time I saw him though. I've never seen him in town before so he was probably just passing by._

_Anyway I have to go. I'll probably write again later._

She closed her diary and put it back into its' place. She started getting ready for school.

Once she was dressed she went downstairs for the typical family breakfast they were having every morning. Miranda Gilbert was already in the kitchen drinking her coffee.

"Goodmorning sweetie." She said with a smile on her face.

"Morning mom" She kissed her mother on the cheek and she smiled back.

While she was getting the milk out of the fridge she noticed that her mother was staring at her in a weird way, like she was looking at her when she knew Elena was hiding something.

"Mom is everything okay?" She was afraid that she did something wrong and disapointed her without realising it.

" is fine. It's just that we've been talking with your father and we wanted to ask you something."

"Tell me" Elena sounded more worried now.

"Were you talking to someone last night?"

Elena felt like someone kicked her in the stomach. She thought that they haven't seen Damon and that she wouldn't need to answer this kind of questions. She didn't know what to say so she decided to take the easy path and lie so that this story would end there.

"Oh yes. He was a camper and he was wondering where all the noise was coming from. He must have been annoyed by our bon-fire party."

Miranda seemed to believe her daughter and that was a good sign.

"Oh I see...it's ok sweetie. We were just a little worried because we haven't seen him before and you were all alone and he walked away as soon as we got there."

"Yeah I understand mom. You don't need to worry."

Her mother placed Elena's hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forhead.

"You're gonna be late."

"Yes you're right. But where is Jer?"

She had seen her brother at the party last night but she didn't know how he got back home.

"He stayed at Matt's place last night. He got drunk. Now we have to think of a good punishment for him."

"Mom I'm so sorry. I just got into this fight with Matt and I just wanted to get out of there. I asked Jeremy if he would come with me but he said that he would get back on his own. But he wasn't drunk when I left."

Miranda smiled at her daughter because she knew how much she loved her brother.

"Sweetie no one blames you. Jeremy called us and told us that he would get back home on his own and when he didn't. Then Matt called to inform us of what happened. He'll have to take responsibility of his actions now. After all you can't prottect him from everything."

"Ok mom. Just try to not push him too much. I think this is a result of his feelings for Vicki. Anyway I have to go. See you later."

She said and left the house. She couldn't believe that she left her brother all alone in a party like that and that she also lied to her mother about Damon. She felt like she wasn't her anymore. Like something got inside her and changed her forever. But if she wasn't Elena Gilbert anymore who was she?

The worst part though was that she wasn't thinking only about the conversation that oppened her eyes in so many levels. She was also thinking about her interlocutor. She still remembered his big ocean blue eyes looking into hers and his gentle voice.

She needed to get Damon out of her mind and soon but for that to happened she would have to turn all of her thoughts off.

For now she needed to get to school and see her friends and tell them everything about last night and today morning. Maybe this would make her feel better.

(Part 2)

"No way!" Caroline yelled. "You met a totally hot guy who was probably into you and you didn't ask for his number?"  
For Caroline this kind of situations were so easy. If she was in Elena's shoes she would have flirted with him and then asked him on a date. But Elena wasn't like that. After all how could she possibly know that she would end up thinking about him and their chat?  
"Caroline I still have a boyfriend if you haven't noticed."  
"Yes but you're gonna break up with him right?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yes. And soon. I feel like I'm fooling him." Elena said with a sad voice.  
"And then you're totally going for that hot guy. Damien?" Said Caroline and gave Elena a dirty look.  
"His name is Damon. And I will never see him again in my life. And it's not such a big deal after all." Elena tried to act cool.  
"Okay. I'm changing the subject." Bonnie announced. "Have you heard who died?"  
Caroline and Elena haven't heard a thing so they were just waiting for their friend to break them the news.  
"Zach Salvatore." She said with a serious look on her face.  
Both girls were shocked.  
"But how? I mean he was so young." The blue eyed girl asked.  
"He had a heart attack. This things don't have an age limit. If you have a heart condition this can happen."  
"And when is the funeral?" Elena asked Bonnie.  
"It's tomorrow morning and I don't know about you...but I'm going." The balck haired girl stated.  
"Yeah of course. I'm gonna go with you."  
Elena's family knew Zach. He was a 35 year old man staying in a huge house all alone with no family. So her parents were inviting him for dinner sometimes so that he wouldn't feel so lonely.  
"Ok since you two decided to ruin our Suturday I can't let you do it alone. I'm coming with you" Caroline said.  
The three girls walked in their class. Elena was already feeling much better.


	3. Last To Know

(Part 1)

There he was. The blond haired boy with the kind ice blue eyes. He was standing all alone at their "make out spot" waiting for her. He seemed a little nervous and he knew that something was going on and that their conversation wouldn't be for good.

She walked there with her legs shaking. He heart was beating fast but she knew what she had to do.

"Hi" She said with a husky voice.

"Hey." He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. "Babe, what's going on? Why did you want to talk to me?"

She felt like a terrible person having to do that. She started breathing faster, her stomach was hurting. A slim layer of sweat started covering her body. She couldn't help it anymore and hot tears started pouring out of her eyes. Matt was shocked by the sight of her being such a mess. He stepped ahead and filled the distance between them to comfort her.

"Easy girl" He said with a calm voice. "Everything is fine."

"No, No." She yelled and got away from his embrace. "Nothing is fine. I'm a terrible person. Matt prpare yourself for what I'm about to say."

He knew exactly what she would say. He didn't panic. He decided that he would just let the words rip him appart.

"I can't so this anymore. I mean "us". We're not going anywhere. We want so different things out of life and just pretending that we don't see that won't change anything." She paused for a moment. "Matt you know how much I love you. I really do. But I love you as a friend."

Matt has been looking down all this time. His eyes were cold and nailed at the exact same spot they were when she started talking.

"Matt I'm sorry." She tried to hug him but he didn't let her.

"I have to go." He said. "I f I stay here I'll say things I'll probably regret."

"You have the right to hate me." She believed what she said.

"Bye Elena." He said with cold voice and started walking away from her.

Elena wanted him to stay and say the things he would regret. Not having a reaction made her worry more. She fell down on her knees because of the overstraining. Her eyes were red and they were hurting her but she couldn't stop crying.

"Elena?" She heard her brother's voice. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Elena got up from the ground and looked at Jeremy's face.

"I broke up with Matt." Her voice was throaty.

"Why would he break up with you? I thought he was crazy about you." He was confused.

"No Jer. I broke up with him. I hurt him...he wouldn't even talk to me." Elena started crying again with sobs.

Jeremy wished he knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Let's go home." He finally said and he supported her to walk.

Elena felt much better with her brother by her side. If it wasn't for him she would have probably still been there not knowing what to do.

"I don't want our parents to see me like this." She said.

"You will go to your room and I'll cover for you. I'll tell them you were tired and you wanted to get some sleep." He smiled at his sister.

"Thank you." She hugged him tight and he did the same. She pulled away first. "Jer...what were you doing here?"

Jeremy froze for a moment as he remembered that he was here to meet Vicki. She finally said yes to go on a date with him. He was so excited about it.

"Uhmm...I was meeting with a friend. But you're more important."

"What have I done to deserve such an awsome brother?" She asked rhetorically.

He smiled and his eyes enlightened.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

(Part 2)

Elena ran in her room as soon as she and Jeremy got home. Her brother covered for her as he promised he would do. Her parents went to check on her and Elena was prepared. As they opened the door she pretended to be sleeping. When the door closed she tried to open her eyes but she realised that she really was tired. Maybe some sleep would be good after all.

She sank into darkness and then images started springing before her eyes. She was in the town square all alone. It was so quite and the only thing she could hear was the birds singing. The sun was signing, flowers were everywhere and she couldn't help but enjoy the scenery. Suddenly she heard steps from somewhere behind her. She hastilly turned around and what she saw left her breathless. It was a black dressed man with messy hair. He was walking towards her but he wasn't able to fill the distance. He was walking and walking but he wasn't coming any closer. She tried to go near him but she couldn't move either. Her head started rolling and she passed out.

When she oppened her eyes they met his ocean blue ones looking at her worried...and then everything faded away.

Elena bounced as she came back to reality. She looked at the ceiling of her room while she was trying to recover from the intense dream she just had. She noticed that the room was dark. How many hours have I been sleeping? She wondered.

Steps outside her room got her attension. Her door opened gently and someone came in. It was her father.

"Hey sleepy head." He said with a kind smile on his face.

"Dad what tome is it?"

"It's dinner time. Me and your mother didn't want to wake you up earlier. You seemed so tired." Her father moved towards her and sat at the space of her bed that was left.

"Thank you. I really needed some sleep."

"Elena...I didn't tell your mother. But I know that something else is going on. Do you feel like talking?"

Elena nodded afirmativelly. Her father was the only one she could talk to about everything. It wasn't just because she chose him as the one she would open up. It was actually because he knew her very well and he could read her like an opened book.

"I broke up with Matt and now I feel awful. Daddy you should have seen his face. I hurt him so much. I'm a monster." The girl started sobbing again.

"Elena you did the right thing. I'm so proud of you. From the moment that you two became a couple I knew that you didn't wan it. I let you make your own choices though as I always have." He smiled at his daughter. "You shouldn't feel bad. It was the best thing for him too. Would you rather been lying to him about how you feel?"

Elena knew her father was right but Matt's broken expression was still in her mind. She soothed her head to make the picture go away.

"But daddy..I hurt him and he didn't even say anything. He just walked away...he hates me."

Greyson comforted his daughter. He wanted to take all her pain away but he knew that protecting her from having her heart broken wasn't in his power.

"How could anyone ever hate you? You're an amazing person sweetie. Matt will realize that and he'll come around. You two will be friends again in no time."

"How do you know daddy?" She asked with a sad voice.

"You'll see." He smiled at her.

"Dinner is ready" Her mothers voice resounded.

"Come on let's go." Her father said gently.

Elena got out of bed and followed him. Her chest wasn't heavy and she didn't feel hopeless anymore. Matt needed time and she would give him all the time in the world.

(Part 3)

_Dear Diary,_

_ I finally told Matt the truth. We broke up. I felt so guilty in the beginning but after talking to my father I feel much better. I won't go in any details because if I start writting about it I'll probably start crying again._

_ My break up with Matt wasn't though the only thing that made me feel guilty. Jeremy found me sobbing after Matt left and he came home with me so that he can cover for me. You see...I wanted to get away from my parents and skip the questions they would do to me. My father informed me that Jeremy had a date with Vicki today. After one whole year of chasing her she finally agreed to go on a date with him and I ruined everything. I still can't believe that he didn't go just to take care of me and help me. I don't know how to make it up to him so I'll probably talk to Vicki. I'm just wondering if she'll listen to me after I broke her brother's heart._

_ Something else also happened. I had this strange dream. I saw Damon. Why would I be dreaming about him? I haven't thought much about our meeting after everything that happened. But now he's in my mind again and I need to get him out of there soon._

_ Tomorrow me, Bonnie and Caroline will go to Zach Salvatore's funeral. He died from a heart attack. I hope he's in a better place now._

_ I don't know why but I have a weird feeling about this funeral. Like something will happen. I guess I'll find out soon._

_ I have to go to bed. I'll write tomorrow._

She put her diary back in its' place, she switched off the lights in her room and jumped in her bed. She slept peacefully without dreams bothering her.


	4. The Funeral

(Part 1)

Elena woke up early. She needed her time to get ready for Zach's funeral. This man was in their house every Sunday,eating with them in the same table. She couldn't believe that he was gone.

She wore a black dress and she let her long brown hair fall in her shoulders and back. She put her make up on and looked at her mirror. She looked stunning and she wasn't even trying to.

She walked downstairs and she found her parents and brother waiting for her.

"Come on Elena. We'll be late" her mother said.

"I'm sorry mom." She apologised.

"Let's go guys" Her father said. His voice was weird. Elena knew that he wouldn't let it show but he was sad because of Zach's death. They knew each other since they were kids. They never were best friends but still...they grew up together.

They all got out of the house to go and say goodbye to her father's friend for one last time.

(Part 2)

The whole town was there. Elena found Bonnie and Caroline and waved at them. The next minute they were both standing next to her.

"Elena you need to get inside. There's a totally hot guy that will make your mind blow" Caroline said.

"Hello Caroline. Good morning to you too." Elena said sarcastically.

"Yeah ok. Come in and you'll be thanking me." The blond girl started pushing Elena inside the church. While Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"How can you even think about boys at a day like this?" The short black haired girl asked Caroline.

"Bonnie there's no right and wrong time for boys." The blue eyed girl replied.

They walked inside and Caroline started searching with her eyes to find her object of desire.

"There he is." She said a little too loud. The ceremony hasn't started yet so everyone was talking and no one heard her. The blond girl pointed at the front sit where a black haired man was sitting all alone but Elena couldn't see his face.

"Caroline all I see is his back." Elena said while rollling her eyes.

"Oh look he's getting up." She wouldn't give up so easilly.

When the man stood up from his sit and turned around Elena was shocked from what she saw. Ocean blue eyes,messy black hair,perfect facial characteristics.

Her heart started skipping beats. Her palms started sweating and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Damon." She pronounced weakly.

"Are you still thinking of that guy?Jesus Elena!I bet this one is ten times hotter" Caroline said.

"Oh my God." Bonnie said when she realized what was going on. "You said he had blue eyes and black hair."

"Wait a minute!" The blue eyed girl froze. "You mean the hottie is Damon?"

"Yes" Both girls answered at the same time.

"Go talk to him" Caroline started pushing Elena again.

"Please have a sit" They heard the priest's voice saying.

"Too late." Elena smiled.

Everyone sat down and the ceremony seemed to feel sorry and shocked by Zach's sudden death but no one came up to speak about him, so her father made the start.

"Zach was an amazing man. I knew him since I was born. We would meet and play for hours outside his house. I still remember that day that I fell down and broke my leg. We got locked out of the house and no one was there. Zach ran to town to bring help. I don't know what I'd done if he wasn't there. That was the day that I found a true friend. Saying goodbye to him today is not easy. But I really hope he's in a better place."

Greyson's eyes were red because he was trying to hold back his tears. Elena wanted to comfort him but she couldn't stand up. She also felt a little guilty because with all of her problems she haven't thought much about Zach's death so haven't realized that this would be hard for her dad.

At the rest of the ceremony her eyes were on Damon. She was wondering what he was doing there. She wanted to talk to him so that she would finally get to know something about him except his name.

The funeral ended soon and everyone went out except Damon who was talking to the priest and Elena who stayed there looking at him without anyone paying attention to her.

When Damon turned around and saw her he froze. His eyes were pinned on hers while he didn't know what to say.

Elena's heart was beating like crazy. He was the first to break the silence.

"Look who's here." He smirked and walked towards her in a way that models would be jelous.

"Hi." That was all she could say because he had taken her breath away.

"Did you know my uncle?" Damon asked.

"Zach was your uncle?" Elena was shocked by the revelation.

"Yeah. Last time I didn't tell you my last name right?" He smiled gently.

"No you didn't." She paused for a bit. "I'm sorry for your loss. He was a great man"

"Yeah he was." He said with his eyes on the floor and then he looked at her again. "Look I really got to go but let's grab some coffee tomorrow so that we can talk a little. After all we met and never got to know each other." He smirked and made her eyes sparkle. She couldn't say no. She accepted his offer and gave him her phone number so that he could call her to arange the time and place.

She thought that it would take a while before she could feel good again. She really let herself believe that her break up with Matt would make her feel terrible for months but Damon filled her heart with beautiful emotions. She didn't even know why she felt like that. She haven't ever thought about being into him-after all she didn't know anything about him- but she would find out soon if she was or not.


	5. Wake Me Up

(Part 1)

The bell rang and she knew she only had five minutes to get to the next class. History wasn't her favourite lesson but she would at least have Bonnie and Caroline with her. She met the other two girls in the school hallway.

"Ugh! Finally. I had no one to chat with during the English lesson." Caroline complained.

"And you won't have anyone to chat with in history either. I have to pay attention to improve my grades." Bonnie announced.

"Did your father say anything to you?" Elena asked the black haired girl.

"Yes. So I'm sorry girls, I have to leave the "Chat during the lesson" club." She had a sad expression on her face.

"Anyway. Elena this is actualy your problem because I'm not gonna wait until the end of the classes to tell both of us what happened with Damon. You're gonna tell me during the lesson and thre's no way in hell that I will take "no" as an answer." She finished her speech and finally took a breath.

"Ok,ok! Fine. Lets go." Elena soothed her head and smiled.

They walked in the class and the history teacher was already there. His name was Alarick Saltzman. He had come in Mystic Falls a month ago. He was new but in this short time he got to be everyone's favourite teacher.

"Please take your sits" He said with a smile.

Elena went to her desk but she realized someone was already sitting there. She could only see his back because he was turned from the other side looking outside the window.

"Excuse me." She said kindly.

The boy turned around and Elena's heart skipped a beat. He had a beautiful face with green eyes , weird hair but still gorgeous and he was quite tall.

"This is my desk" She informed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm new here. I'm Stefan Salvatore." He said and Elena froze. Another one with this last name.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Elena Gilbert." She smiled and she let her perfect denture show.

Stefan walked to the end of the classroom and sat there. Then Caroline went to sit next to Elena.

"He's hot." She said with a dirty smile.

"Yeah he's cute." The brown eyed girl said.

"So now tell me what happened yesterday with Damon?" Caroline whispered because the lesson had already started.

"He's Zach's nephew and he came in town for the funeral. I'll meet him after school to grab some coffee and chat." She wanted to smile but she knew that if she did that, Caroline would assume that Elena was into him. And after all she didn't know if she was or not. The only thing she could feel was this strong connection they had,like they were reading each other's mind.

"Oh my God! You have a date with him" She said excited. Her voice was a little more loud than she wanted and Mr. Saltzman gave her a serious look.

"Shhh. It's not a date. We're not even friends." She made that clear.

"Yeah fine. Good luck anyway." The blue eyed girl smiled at her friend.

In the rest of the lesson Stefan Salvatore made his presence perceptible as he knew the answer to every question Mr. Saltzman did. He was too good. It seemed like he had passed his whole life above a history book because Elena couldn't explain it differently.

He was the first one to walk out of the classroom when the bell rang, but before he did,he gave Elena a gentle smile. She smiled back at him but she wasn't sure he saw it. He was in a rush.

"Look. I have to go. Please tell Bonnie what happened with Damon because I don't want her to feel left off. I have to go meet him now. See you later." She kissed her friend on the cheek and ran out of the classroom.

(Part 2)

She was standing at the town square. It was a shiny day. Her head though was dark from all the questions she had. Who Damon Salvatore really was? What did he have to do with Stefan? Would he stay in town? Would he leave?

A voice made her come back to reality.

"Am I late?" He was standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. His ocean blue eyes were pinned on her and she felt dizzy.

With all her will, she made her mouth open and form some words.

"No you're not" Elena said, as she remembered how to speak again.

"Good. Let's go to the Grill then."

Elena followed him. When they arrived they sat on a table and ordered their coffees. The waitress was attracted to Damon and he seemed to be cool. Actualy he also flitred a little and Elena felt a wave of jelousy growing inside of her. She didn't know why she felt that and she tried to push the feeling away.

"So Elena" He was the one to start the conversation. "Are you a senior? Because if you are you must have met my baby brother."

"Yeah. I met him. His name is Stefan right?" She asked and the image of Damon's beautiful brother crossed her mind. Amazing genes. She thought. And she was right. Both brothers had good looks. Though she seemed to prefer the older Salvatore.

"Yep that's him. Did he make clear that he knows everything about history?" He smiled.

"Well...Mr. Slatzman seems to be really happy to have him in his class. I don't even know how he does that. I mean how can he know the date of every historical event?" She soothed her head.

"Well..our father taught him history. They would spend hours together studying. Really studying. That's how Stefan knows all that stuff."

"And where's your father now? I don't think I saw anyone with you at the funeral." She was curious to find out more about him and his family.

"Uhmm...he's very dead at the moment." Elena felt stupid for asking him that. "Him and my...mom passed away when I was 18." He seemed to be over it but Elena wasn't so sure about it.

"I'm...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to remind you." She was looking at the table because she couldn't face him.

"Elena." He said and grabbed her hand. At the moment he touched her, her heart started beating fast and warm waves were permeating her whole body. Her eyes met his and they were burning. He smiled at her. "You don't have to feel sorry. This happened a long time ago. I've moved on." He let her hand go. "So tell me. What did you do with your problem?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Your boyfriend." He said and did an eye thing that drove her crazy.

"I broke up with him. We haven't talked since. He hates me." She said and tried to not think of it.

"Now I'm the one that made you feel bad." He said wishing he wouldn't have asked her.

"No you didn't. It's cool. I'll be over it soon." She said and smiled.

"Elena" She heard a voice she knew too well calling her. She turned around and saw her mother standing behind her.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"The question is what are you doing here?" Miranda was upset.

"Mom this is Damon. Damon Salvatore. He's Zach's nephew." Damon stood up and gave his hand to Miranda.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. You uncle was an exceptional man." Miranda started to relax. In the beginning she was shocked to see her daughter with someone she didn't know. But now that she looked closer at him she realised that she had seen him before.

"Elena...is he the camper that was wondering what's going on the night of the bon fire party?" Elena's mother had a photographic memory. So it wasn't a surprise for Elena that Miranda knew exaclty where she had seen Damon before.

Elena looked at him and she didn't know what to say. But Damon only needed only a moment to understand what was going on.

" was me. They must have been really having fun at this party. I didn't sleep until it was over. But what can I say? They're teens and they want to live life to the fullest right?" He smiled and let his teeth show.

"Yes right... Well I have to go back to my work." Miranda said detuned by Damon's beauty. "Elena don't come home late." She smiled. "It was nice meeting you Damon."

"Great meeting you too...uhmm you didn't actualy tell me your name." Damon laughed.

"Oh silly me. I'm Miranda Gilbert." She said and then she left.

"How did I do?" Damon asked her with a smirk.

"You're a better liar than I am. I must say that she seemed to believe you more than she believed me when I told her this story." He was looking inside her eyes. He was scaning her like he wanted to memorize every detail of her.

"Elena." His face turned more serious. "Why did you lie?" He had his eyes half shut waiting for an answer.

"She would have started asking questions and I wasn't in the mood to nswer anything. After all I didn't think I would see you again." He looked at the floor and smiled but it wasn't for what Elena said. It was because she actualy reminded him a lot of himself. He would have done the exact same thing if he were in her shoes.

They kept on talking for the next two hours. Elena found out that his family owned a multinational company. When his parents died Damon was 18 and he could have taken the lead of the company but he didn't want to. Zach helped him and he was actualy the one to take care of everything. Now that he died he didn't have any excuses so he would undertake it. Elena could see that he still didn't want that but she didn't ask him why.

Damon also said that his brother would stay in Mystic Falls to finish high school. Elena hoped that Damon would stay in town too because all of the questions she had... have been answered. He was the only one who ever made her eyes sparkle like that,he was the only one who ever made her heart beat so fast,he was the only one that made her have butterflies in her stomach. Was she into him? Yes, she was.

When they finished Damon paid for both of them and drove Elena at her house with his fancy camaro cabriole.

"I had a good time." He smirked.

"I had a great time too. Thank you for everything and for driving me home...though I told you, you didn't have to." She was nervous. There fact that she could only smell his perfume was a reminder that there wasn't much space between them.

"You always drive a lady home. That's a man rule." His eyes were playful and they cut her breath. "Well I'll see you again soon. Goodnight Elena." He crounched and kissed her on the cheek. He made her whole body explode as his lips touched her skin. She knew that she was starting to turn red so she decided to get out of the car before it was too obvious that he was driving her crazy.

"Goodnight to you too." She said and walked at the porch of her house. He didn't leave until she was inside.

Elena was alone in the house. She didn't open the lights. She just sat on the floor thinking of all the feelings that Damon had awaken. She touched her cheek at the spot that Damon placed his kiss and she smiled because she could still feel his lips. She got up and went to lie down on the couch.

There she fell asleep peacefully without bad dreams waking her up.


	6. I'll Be There For You

(Part 1)

Elena was at the history class, day dreaming. It had been half an hour since the lesson had started and she hadn't heard a word of what Alaric Saltzman was telling them. The only image she had in her head were two big ocean blue eyes looking at her. It's been a week since Damon got in Mystic Falls but they had alredy bonded a lot. She couldn't understand why someone as cool as him would spend his time with a high school girl but he seemed to like her company. Stefan had also spent some time with her and it didn't take long until Elena found out that him and Damon had so different personalities.

And while Elena was thinking of everything that happened the bell rang.

"Guys don't forget that tonight is the first decate dance of the year. Don't miss it." Alaric said while everyone was leaving the classroom. Elena was the last one in the room and no one was with her because Caroline and Bonnie had to help at the preparations for the school dance.

"Elena." Alaric said looking at her with a concerned look.

"Yes?" She was a little worried of what he would say.

"Is there anything that bothers you lately? Because your mind seems to be traveling miles away from the class." He wasn't mad at her. He was the kind of teacher that he would talk with his students and help them with everything they needed.

"No Mr. Saltzman. Nothing. I just feel a little tired lately that's all." She lied. But what other option did she have? She couldn't tell her teacher that she was in love with someone she only knew a few days and that this was her excuse for her being mentally absent.

"Ok. But you know that if you need someone to talk. My door is always open." He was such a kind man.

"Thank you." Elena said. Then she grabbed her stuff and left.

Stefan was standing at the hallway all alone.

"Hey." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you." He said with a charming smile on his lips.

"And why is that?" Elena felt a little nervous.

"Because I wanted you to tell your mom that I won't be able to come at the dinner tonight." Elena had no idea what he was talking about.

"What dinner?" She asked cinfused.

"Oh you don't know." He realized. "Your mother has invited me and my brother at your house for dinner so that your family would get to know us."

"She didn't tell me anything. But well I'll deliver her your message." They laughed.

"Uhm. I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to skip dinner too so that you could go to the dance with me." His eyes became more serious as he was waiting for her answer with his heart beating fast.

Elena didn't know what to say. Stefan was still "the new guy" and she didn't want him to feel all alone at a decade dance. After all she really like his company.

"Why not?" She said and this two words made his day. Stefan really liked Elena and he had finally decided to do his move.

"I'll come to pick you up at eight. Is that ok?" He unioned his lips.

"Yeah. So I'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah" He turned his back and left her behind while he was still wearing a big smile on his face.

(Part2)

"Elena come down. Stefan and Damon are here." Elena's mom yelled.

Elena took a deep breath. She had spent all her evening getting ready for that dance. She thought about canceling to Stefan so that she could stay here with Damon. She hadn't seen him in two days and she had started missing him and they way he was making her feel. But she couldn't do that to Stefan. He was a nice guy and he also seemed to be into her and she would never do anything to hurt his feelings. After all she liked him too and if she didn't know Damon she would have probably been able to give in to him.

She closed the door of her bedroom and walked downstairs. She went on their living room and there they were. The Salvatore brothers. Stefan was wearing a suit from the 20's. He looked hot. His green eyes were signing when he saw her.

"You look-" He tried to say but Damon caught his sentence.

"Stunning." He finished what his brother wanted to say. Elena turned red. Damon was eating her with his eyes. Elena had never seen him looking at her like this.

"Thank you." She said smiling at both of them.

"So you two decided to leave me here all alone huh?" He pouted. He looked adorable with that face and his baby blue eyes.

"You'll get over it. After all you're overage." Elena joked.

"Ouch." He smirked.

"If you don't mind Damon we should be going." Stefan said with serious eyes. He seemed like he wanted to get away from his brother.

"Ok. You two have fun. And remember the condoms." They both looked at him shocked. "It's a high school party right?" Damon aksed.

Elena wasn't surprised by this comment. The past few days she had found out that he was more than open at the "sex" subject.

"Goodnight Damon." Stefan said embarassed and he left with Elena. Damon stayed alone staring at the door that they closed behind them. He was jealous that his brother went to the dance with Elena but he would never let it show. Damon wasn't the kind of man that would think too much. He just did what he wanted. But now he couldn't. He had to keep everything with Elena at a friendly level, not only because his baby brother seemed to be crazy about her but also because it was the first time in his life that he felt connected to someone and he was scared to let this feeling in. Sometimes though he couldn't help it when Elena was looking at him with those doe brown eyes full of fire and passion.

Greyson steped in the room and made Damon come back to earth.

"Damon Salvatore I guess." He smiled.

"Yes. And you mst be Greyson Gilbert." Damon gave Greyson his hand.

"My daughter told us a lot about you." Damon couldn't help but smile. He knew he shouldn't feel like that but he was happy that Elena was talking about him.

" I wanted to thank you for your speech about my uncle. No one else spoke about him and I think he deserved it." Greyson smiled.

"And why didn't you come to speak about him?" Greyson looked at Damon with wonder in his eyes.

"Well...I couldn't really talk. I don't think there are enough words to describe the respect and love I had for my uncle. He was like a father to me." Damon was looking at the floor with a sad look on his face.

"I didn't want to make you feel bad." Greyson said. "I'm sorry you lost him."

"Jeremy,Greyson,Damon come on the table. Dinner is ready." They heard Miranda calling them.

Damon and Greyson walked in the kitchen and sat on the table. The only person missing was Jeremy.

"Jeremy come down. We're waiting for you." She yelled but they didn't hear any steps on the stairs. "Excuse me." The woman said and left the table to go look for her son.

"Kids." Greyson said rolling his eyes.

"Oh trust me I know." Damon laughed.

Miranda came back worried.

"He's not upstairs." She said in panic.

"What do you mean he's not upstairs? You punished him." Greyson said with a serious voice.

"We have to find him. We don't know where he is. Greyson I'm worried." The woman seemed a lot upset.

"How old is he?" Damon asked.

"He's 16." Greyson said.

"I know exactly where he is." He smirked.

"How can you know? Did you see him?" Miranda asked him in agony.

"Nop. But I bet he's where most of the town girls will be tonight."

"You're right. He must be in the decade dance." Greyson agreed.

"Greyson will you let him get away with it?" The brown eyed woman broke out.

"Instead of punishing him try talking to him. He's a teenager. If you don't listen to him he'll be lashing out like that the whole time." Greyson looked at Damon proudly. He didn't like punishing his children.

"Damon is right Miranda." The woman seemed to starting to calm down.

"Ok so what are we gonna do with him?" She asked.

"I can talk to him." Damon spontaneously said.

"We can let him try sweetie right?" Geryson looked at his wife with love in his eyes.

"I guess we can give it a shot. After all the situation can only get better." She smiled.

"I'm gonna pick him up from the dance and I'll bring him home. In the way I'll talk to him to find out what's going on." The weight Miranda had in her chest left slowly. She didn't know Damon well enough but she was desperate so she decided to trust him.

The dinner kept on going and the mood started getting pleasant again.

(Part 3)

Stefan and Elena were slow dancing. Stefan felt so good having her in her arms and Elena could sense that. She felt bad that she was there with him but her mind was back at her house. She was thinking of the look Damon gave her when he saw her with her 20's dress. She could still feel his eyes burning hers. She was wondering how it would be if she was there with him and not with Stefan.

The sight of her brother running away brought her out of her thoughts and made her come out of Stefan's embrace.

"What's going on?" He asked her, his green eyes looking at her worried.

"I just saw my brother." She answered.

"And where's the prblem with that?" He seemed confused.

"He's grounded. He's not supposed to be here. Stefan excuse me I have to go talk to him. I'll see you in a bit."

She left him behind and she walked fast after her brother.

"Jeremy." She yelled but he didn't stop.

She started running.

"Jeremy wait." She said as soon as she reached him. "What happened? How are you even here?"

"Our parents don't know I'm here. Look...I came to see Vicki." His eyes held so much pain in them.

"And did you find her?" She held his face in her palms. Running circles with her thumb on his cheek. She didn't want to see him like this.

"Yeah I did. She said that there's no way in hell I'll get another chance with her." His voice broke. "That was it. It's over."

Elena hugged him. She knew that all this was her fault and she wanted to fix it.

"There he is." Said a man's voice.

Elena stopped hugging her brother and turned around to face big ocean blue eyes. She disn't know what Damon was doing there but she could sense that it was for good.

"Damon. What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Saving his ass form another punishment." He said looking at Jeremy. "Your parents found out that he was missing and I told them I would come and pick him up to talk to him a little instead of them having him grounded again."

"I don't need your help." Jeremy lashed out.

"But you sure as hell got it." He said giving him a dangerous look. "Come with me Jeremy. I can help you." His look soften.

"You don't know me. How can you help me?" The boy asked being all upset.

"You'll be surprised." Damon asured him.

Jeremy looked at his sister who nodded positively at him.

"Ok let's go." He finally agreed and started walking out of school.

Elena didn't have the time to talk to Damon because he left right after Jeremy. She was still worried anout her brother but she trusted Damon.

She got back to Stefan and told him that nothing happened and that she was feeling dizzy and she wanted them to leave. Stefan agreed and they left the party. He walked her home as a gentleman and then he left.

(Part 4)

"So all this over one girl?" Damon was shocked.

"You don't get it man. I liked her since we were kids. I can't take her off my mind." Jeremy looked at the night sky. The school football field that they were standing at, was the perfect place for two men to bond.

"Jeremy you could have a tone of girls running behind you. Yet you decided for some dumb reasons to go after a girl that doesn't appreciate you." The dark haired man was speaking the truth. "I mean think about it. If she really wanted to be with you she would have given you a second chance. But all she did was act like a bitch."

"You're right." Jeremy said as he faced reality, which was something that he's been refusing to do for a long time.

"I know I'm right dude. If I wasn't sure of what I'm telling you I wouldn't even be here right now." He made the boy laugh.

"How did you know where I was?" The brown eyed boy asked.

"It didn't take a genius to figure it out. I mean it's a school dance. It's practically the best place to get laid." Damon smirked and Jeremy smiled at him.

He felt a lot better now that he could talk to someone.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Damon asked.

"For saving my ass." He smiled.

"Any time." He did the eye thing he was always doing. "Do you want to grab a beer as I get you back home?"

Jeremy agreed.

(Part 5)

"Finally you're home." Miranda said while hugging her son.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry for everything. It won't happen again." He really meant it.

"It's ok. Everything will be fine now." She smiled at her boy and then she looked at Damon. She waited for Jeremy to go upstairs and then she got closer to him.

"I don't know how to thank you." She told him.

"It's ok. It wasn't hard." Damon smirked. "Well I got to go. Stefan must be waiting for me. Goodnight Miranda."

"Goodnight Damon. And thanks again." He closed the door behind him.

Before he left he looked up at the only window that there was coming light from. Elena was standing there looking at him. She smiled and waved at him when he saw her. Then she opened the window.

"I saved the night Gilbert." He said playfully with a low voice. "You owe me something."

"What do you want Mr. Salvatore?" She said looking at him with her eyes sparkling. He felt this feeling in his chest again. Like suddenly all the weights were off of it and he could fly. He felt this way only when she was around. But he had to keep that for himself. He had to at least try to fight it because now it wasn't just that he was scared to face his feelings. His brother had made his move.

"I'll think about it. Anyway I got to go, I'm too tired for a role play." He said.

"Role play?" She asked confused and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Gilbert. I thought we were playing Romeo and Juliet with different quotes this whole time." Elena laughed.

"Goodnight Damon. And thank you." She said with a sweet voice.

"No problem." He did his usual eye thing that made him look ten time sexier than he already was."Goodnight."

After that he left and Elena stayed at her window watching the night sky. There were lot of things that she had to think about, but they could wait. She only wanted to get lost in this feeling that was lifting her up and stay this way forever.


	7. I Should Go

(Part 1)

"I don't want you to do that." Jeremy said to his sister looking deep in her eyes.

"But Jer I can fix the situation." Elena tried to convince him.

"I know and thank you for wanting to do that, but Damon is right. I should move on. She doesn't care about me." His talk with the older Salvatore made him face the truth and accept it. Damon has opened his eyes and Jeremy was greatful for that.

"Ok. It's your choice." She smiled sweetly at him. "And I'm happy that you are ready to move on." She completed her sentence.

"Elena. Are you dating with Stefan?" Jeremy sponteniously asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Elena was surprised by his question.

"I saw you at the decade dance with him." He said. "And I can tell that he's into you." He smiled.

"Well I'm emotinally unavailable." She stated.

"Does Damon have to do anything with that?" Elena looked with her eyes full of guilt into Jeremy's eyes. She had to hide the truth but her brother knew her really well. "It's ok you don't have to answer. But just so you know I really like Damon and I think he has feelings for you." Elena's heart was filled with joy. Damon Salvatore having feelings for her would be like a dream. She already knew that he liked her but every time something was ready to happen between them he would always push it away.

All Elena did was give her brother a nervous smile and then she walked out of his room. She was ready to go write at her diary when the bell rang. She went downstairs fast and opened the door.

Messy black hair, big ocean blue eyes and a devilish smile was what Elena faced. She didn't know why he was smiling like that but she was sure that it wasn't for good.

"I'm here to take my prize." He said and walked in.

"Hi Damon!It's nice to see you too." His nasty atittude was so annoying. She had found out that he was like that most of the time but somehow she was attracted to it.

Damon smirked behind her back while she was closing the door.

"I just had a little free time and I thought of what I want from you." Elena was worried of what Damon would ask her to do. "Well all I want you to do is...to come with me at the Grill because I'm meeting a friend and I'm just so bored to go there all alone." Elena breathed again. The thing that Damon was asking her to do was nothing. And after all she actually liked the idea of spending more time with him. Every single moment was so precious for her.

"That's all?" She asked him examining his eyes.

"Yes. Except if you want me to think of anything else." He teased.

"NO!The Grill is fine." She rushed to say."Let me dress up and I'll be back in five minutes." She smiled.

"Which means you'll actualy be here in twenty minutes." He sat on the couch comfortably and Elena was left looking at him with her mouth wide open. She wanted to tease him too somehow but she didn't know what to say until see noticed the way he was looking at her. Elena was wearing her black shorts that were letting her long legs show and they were making her look super sexy. Damon's eye balls got wider and without realising it a smile got shaped on his lips.

"Is there anything you like?" She asked with a challenging and seducing smile on her face. It was one of the few times that she had got him by surprise. He autamatically took his eyes off of her body.

"Are you still here? Because you should have been upstairs getting ready." He was avoidong eye contact with her. She soothed her head and got out of the living room.

Idiot!Does it matter if she's beautiful?Stefan is in the middle and you can't do anything so stop looking at her like that!Stop feeling the way you do.

His eyes got darker with this thoughts.

He waited ten minutes before Elena came back.

"Come on let's go." She said and started pulling him from the couch but as he got up he stumbled at the mini table. He tried to keep his balance but in the end he fell and got Elena down with him.

He was standing on top of her. Their warm breaths were fondling eachother's face and leaving them with a sweet sent. Their noses almost touching and their eyes full of desire as they locked. Their hearts were beating fast as their chests were united. It took them a moment before they could move again.

Damon got up and gave Elena his hand to help her.

"I'm sorry." He finally said with a husky voice. "Αre you ok?"

"It's ok, I'm fine. Let's go. Your friend will be waiting." She tried to smile and not think much of what had just happened.

It was so hard for them. Feeling the same way,having this amazing connection and this undeniable chemistry but they couldn't act on this beautiful feeling that was being born in their hearts.

(Part 2)

They walked to the Grill because Damon didn't have his car with him. In the middle of the road Elena's shoes started hurting her.

"Ouch" She said and stopped walking.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Damon put his arm on her waist to support her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She tried to walk again but it was obvious that she was hurting.

"Get on my back." He said.

"What?" She asked surprised

"I'll carry you. Come on." He turned around and she climbed in his strong back. She had her hands around his neck and her legs locked on his waist. He grabbed one of her hands and held it close to his chest. Elena leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed the sweet smell of his skin.

"Thank you" She wishpered in his ear and placed a kiss on his ckeek.

Damon closed his eyes and smiled when he felt her lips touching his skin. This little kiss made him feel more satisfied than he would feel if he waw having sex with another woman. He loved the fact that she could make him feel this way.

When they arrived at the Grill Elena reluctantly jumped off Damon's back. Damon put his arm around her waist again and they walked in.

"Damon" A man said with a huge smile on his face.

"Klaus. How are you?" Damon said and let go of Elena to hugg his friend.

"I'm just fine." The tall green eyed man said.

Elena was standing behind them feeling awkward but Damon noticed that, so he introduced her.

"This is Elena. She's...a friend. A very good friend." He had a melancholy in his eyes as he said that but he managed to smile. Elena noticed that but she tried not to start thinking about it. After all both Damon and Elena knew that what they were sharing was something more than just a friendship.

"It's nice to meet you." She gave him a warm smile.

"Great meeting you too." Klaus smiled back turned his head to look at Damon again.

"Why are you here?" The blue eyed man asked. "You didn't tell me through the phone."

"I'm here to take you back to New York. You have a company now if you remember?" His green eyes were serious.

"Yeah I know that. But your father said that he would take care of it for as long as I wanted to." He soothed his head.

"I wouldn't trust my father if I were in your shoes Damon. He's doing whatever he wants with the company right now and we all know that your father never trusted him either." Klaus warned Damon.

"So this is it? I have to take control of the company?" Damon sat on a chair. He felt like his knees weren't holding him anymore. Klaus was the only one who knew why Damon was in such a mess.

"I'm sorry mate. I wish you had more time to..." He cut his sentence because he remembered that Elena was there too. She hadn't said a word because she actually didn't know what to say. Damon would leave town and she hadn't even had the chance to at least tell him how she felt. Her face was pale and her head was hurting. Damon gave her a worried look.

"Elena, is everything ok?" He asked with his voice trembling a little.

"I..I just need a me." She said and she started walking to the exit. Damon tried to go after her but Klaus stopped him back.

"Will you tell me what's going on here?" He asked Damon.

"I think you're smart enough to understand." Damon didn't want to admit it because he knew that once he would say the words the next moment he would go after her.

"Does she know?" His green eyes were half shut.

"No." Damon looked at the floor with a broken expression on his face. "And I'm not gonna tell her. Maybe it'll be easier if she's not sure about it."

"But I bet there's more to this story. Tell me" He grabbed Damon's shoulder.

"Stefan has feelings for her. And you know what? I think she likes him too. If I spend a little time away I'm sure she'll give in, and Stefan will make her happy. And maybe later they'll get married and start a family and Stefan will actually have lot to offer. The company will be his." He paused. "What do I have to offer? Some paintings that worth nothing?"

"It's not a bad thing that you decided to follow your dreams but if that's how you feel, just say goodbye and leave." Klaus said.

"That's what I'll do. I'll come with you in New York." He announced.

"Ok. I'm gonna get us tickets. We're leaving tomorrow. Now go find the Elena." He smiled and left Damon alone.

(Part 3)

She was sitting on a bench at the town square. Her eyes were burning but she was fighting the tears that were ready to come out.

"Elena." She heard his voice calling her name. She looked at him.

"Hey. I'm sorry I left, I wasn't feeling well." She lied.

He went and sat next to her and held her hands while looking into her eyes.

"I would tell you that is time to go home...but I'm afraid that we have to talk first." His voice was husky and emotional.

"You want to talk? Fine. Because maybe this is my last chance to tell you-" Damon placed his finger on her mouth and stopped her.

"Elena I know what you're about to say. But don't, because it'll make me do stupid things." He said and then he let his finger fall .

"So do them." Elena begged him. She could see that he wanted to kiss her. But the only thing he did was to put his arms around her and hold her close to him. Elena could smell his sweet perfume. She burried her face in his neck and he started brushing her long brown hair soflty. She wished they could stay this way forever and the thought that this couldn't happen made her unable to hold her tears anymore.

Damon's heart was breaking to see her like that.

"Elena, please tell me what will make you feel better and I'll say it. But please don't cry. I can't see you like that." He told her and made her come out of his embrace.

"Nothing. You can't tell me what I want to hear because you clearly dont feel this way." She stood up. "I got to go." She pulled off her shoes and held them in her hands.

"Elena let me walk you home." He was begging her with his eyes.

"No. It's better for both of us." She tried to smile. "Goodbye Damon." She placed one hand on his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb as she looked into his eyes. They were so deep and blue that the ocean would be jealous. She memorised that last image and then she left.

Damon knew that he was doing the right thing. He stayed there and watched her walk away as a tear escaped his eye. That was the goodbye.


End file.
